


День весёлый

by IrhelSol



Series: 15.07 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante-centric, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Себе герой,себе же – злейший врагс лицом архетипичного злодея (с)
Series: 15.07 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	День весёлый

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено идеей Rileniya и стихотворением К. Вернер, оно же и приводится в тексте.  
Драббл написан в честь дня рождения Росинанта (15.07) на ФБ 2019

Росинант накидывает на себя Сферу Тишины, Росинант крадется по кораблю. Море непогодится, море шумит, захлестывает ноги, тянет за собой в тёмные безмолвные пучины. Ветер играет с Росинантом в прятки, то затаится, то напрыгнет, дернет за рукава, за подол шубы. Ветер толкает в спину, в грудь, в бок.

Ветер и море не любят Росинанта. Они любят Дофламинго, а тот не любит никого. Ни-ко-го.  
Только себя, а себя он не предаст. Дофламинго не прощает предателей. Дофламинго Росинанта убьёт. Не сейчас, но потом. Это не важно. Это — потом.

Росинант жмурится, Росинант сжимает губы, Росинант повторяет:

«Я – тишина.  
Я – острые углы,  
что исцарапают ладони и предплечья.  
Пророчества, что сбыться не смогли.  
И смерть для Вечности.  
И Вечность».

Бутылка рома норовит выскользнуть из пальцев. Бутылка рома обещает тепло и крепкий сон. Без моря, без ветра, без Дофламинго.

Так глупо будет упасть, разбить: её, себя, корабль. Росинант может, Росинант — способный. Сам Сэнгоку это признавал. Сам Сэнгоку привязывал его к ножке кресла, чтобы он ничего не сломал.

В трюме сухо и темно, в трюме пахнет специями, фруктами, мёдом и дерьмом. В трюме спрятаны наркотики, Небесная дань. Росинант опускается на дощатый пол и приваливается к тюку, Росинант стягивает шубу, брезгливо отбрасывает оперение. Закуривает.

Он бы сжёг всё здесь, он бы разбил. Он бы… у моря и неба просил: пусть Донкихоты никуда не уходят. Пусть Донкихоты никогда не рождаются. Погибнут на свалке — хотя бы. Хотя бы...

«Я – всё,  
что было,  
не было  
и есть,  
что можно и нельзя себе представить,  
чертёж подробный  
выдуманных мест,  
я – блик луча.  
И посвист стали».

Росинант курит одну за другой, Росинант пьёт глоток за глотком. От рома не теплеет, и сон не идёт.  
Время тянется, время бежит, молчит, и душит, и хохочет.

«Я голоса  
в башке и за спиной.  
Дорвавшийся до горько-сладкой воли,  
росток сквозь перегной. И перегной.  
Пою  
не размыкая губ,  
и так же вою».

Где-то в офицерских каютах празднуют пираты. Где-то в офицерских каютах смеются, едят, поносят его имя, тайно и явно. Росинанту плевать. Росинант заставит их всех заткнуться, подавиться словами, и силой, и властью. Всю боль, что принесли эти не-люди, – вернёт. Он должен. Обязан.

Дофламинго не понять Росинанта. Росинанту не понять монстра-брата. В револьвере одна пуля, всё идёт к логичному концу.

«Себе герой,  
себе же – злейший враг  
с лицом архетипичного злодея,  
я – боль утрат,  
и радость от утрат,  
и змий,  
что искушает личных змеев».

Бутылка пустеет, мигает и гаснет лампа под потолком. Росинант прикрывает глаза. Росинант беззвучно смеётся в вязаное нутро своей шапки:

— С днем рождения, Корасон.


End file.
